Secrets of Hogwarts
by Lumere97
Summary: What lies behind the castle walls ,behind every closed classroom door, at night in the quidditch lockers and in the room of requirement ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Before I say anything, first let me make it clear that I do NOT own weird and wonderful world that is Harry Potter, nor any of its characters , the lovely J.K. Rowling does.

Hello my good people of fanfiction, just a quick note here ( well I will try and make it quick)

This is my first fanfiction would love for you to read, review and if you like it enough even favourite it ?

Because I'm a new author I would like comments on my writing. Anything at all even constructive criticism or just criticism in general. And I apologise in advance for any grammatical errors that I have made as I am not an author neither do I have a Beta ;) ( Yes that was me subtly hinting that I need a Beta if anyone is interested, no pay included sorry :) )

Just a little bit about the story it's basically stories, confessions , secrets , pranks and even sometimes poetry.

Hope you enjoy ! :)

Chapter 1  
The night was humid but there a gentle breeze blowing about. He was strolling on the seventh stair case, just thinking about _her_. Her wild and vivacious hair , her heart-shaped faces , her soft-pink lips, -oh those lips ! How he would have loved to have them pressed against his - her small petite figure , but most of all her caring, loving and know-it-all personality.

He jumped. For there, on his right hand side the door had appeared , it couldn't be ! It should have been lost in the fire , he was sure of it. But there it was. The Room of Requirement. His curiosity peaked as to why the door would appear now and he decided to open the door.

He was met by a huge library with at least a Ten shelves of books he scanned them and saw Hogwarts: A History , The Tales of Beedle Bard, The Book Thief, Pride and Prejudice on the first five shelves, then he froze. Someone else as in here, someone was in here playing the piano. He recognized it ,it was the tune of Beethoven's moonlight Sonata. His curiosity now skyrocketed and he walked faster to the sweet sound of the alluring melody. When he came to the last shelf he saw _her_. She was playing the soft, alluring melody. Her fingers small and graceful, She sat their poised with her beautiful, curly hair, her heart-shaped face and her soft-pink lips but something was wrong for on her countenance there sat a heart-breaking expression. It was not obvious nor was she hiding it , he could see her lips tugged into a small melancholy smile , her eyes not quite shining with tears yet he knew that she was breaking on the inside- he had studied her face for so long, of course _he_ would know-. He longed to get rid of that painful expression on her face to grab it but it in a box and throw it far, far away. But of course he could not do that, so he settled for the next best thing- in his book- making her annoyed.

"Granger," he drawled , with a smirk on his face , "I didn't know you could play the piano."

Her fingers stumbled , she whipped her head around and hastily wiped her tears. Draco sucked in a big breath ;she was so beautiful it made his knees weak, not that he would ever admit that.  
"Malfoy," she hissed. " What are you doing here ? " She spat with narrowed eyes.  
" Escaping , what else ?" He shrugged.  
She stood up and stepped away from the piano" What do you have that you need to get away from ? You have your perfect life with your perfect parents and perfect girlfriend in that perfect house. You were a follower of the Voldemort- Draco cringed at his former torturers name - but in the end the ministry forgave you. You don't know what it is to suffer , you don't know what is to go into hiding and you most certainly don't know what it is like to lose a loved one." Her chest was heaving by the end of her rant.  
He advanced on her and she stepped back and pressed herself against the wall.  
" I don't know what it is to suffer ? Tell me then Granger , who was it who had to watch the Cruciatus curse being cast on his parents whilst being able to do nothing because it was cast on himself ? I don't what it is to go into hiding ? Who was it that moved out his own house with his family to protect his own family whilst running away from Voldemort ? I don't know what is to lose a loved one ? What was Crabbe ? An ant ?" He punched the walled next to her. " Dammit , Granger you don't know anything!" He yelled and she cowered against the wall.  
" I know you're a coward !" She yelled back.  
"At least I don't try to get people's attention by being a know-it-all !"  
"At least I don't hold my nose in the air and pretend everyone is beneath me !"  
"At least I don't pin after a Weasel who doesn't want me ! "  
" At least-."  
He didn't know what possessed him but he kissed her. Maybe it was his anger. Maybe it was the way eye hair seemed to be alive when she was angry at him. Maybe it was the spark he saw in her eyes whilst she was arguing with him. Maybe it was the way her voice sounded. But he didn't stop. She was frozen so he licked her lips and She gasped and he slipped his tongue in , softly stroking hers and she moaned in response and her hands went to his hair and he cupped her face to deepen the kiss . Their tongues battle for dominance and she moaned again as he won. The moaned sent a vibration through him and he couldn't help but push her against the wall and snog her senseless ,rubbing his hands up and down her arms and she pulled on his hair, but not so much that it hurt. He loved the way she was playing with it, her soft pianist fingers massaging his scalp.  
He broke the kiss to take a breath.  
Wow. He didn't expect that. Their faces  
were flushed and their eyes, slightly dark.  
So impossibly beautiful he thought. And he kissed her again , lightly this time and then he started placing soft kisses against her neck leaving love-bites. She moaned and turned her neck so he could have better access. He placed a few against her neck, then moved to her jaw and worked his way up to her ear, where he placed a kiss. She moaned his name and pressed against him, "_Draco._" Gods, how good it felt having her soft body pressed against his. He pulled his lips back down to hers and ravished her mouth a second time. She pulled him closer and his body reacted and she gasped and then moaned against the feel of him against her. She grinded against him and he let out a low, guttural growl.  
This seemed to bring him back to his senses and he pushed away from her.  
"Stop." He gasped and they were both breathing heavily trying to get their breaths back.  
She tried to pull him back for another kiss but he stopped her.  
"Stop , Granger." What he did next shocked her.  
He pulled her into a soft and gentle hug and whispered in her ear," I'm sorry for your losses , your parents , Fred, the Lupin's an-n-d Du-Dumbledore , I'm sorry for being a coward and not choosing the right side. Most if all I'm sorry for hurting you and saying all stupid names to you and being and arrogant ferret -she chuckled at this - thinking you were inferior to me when clearly you are far, far better. Apologies do not make up though eight years of hurtful behaviour , I am ashamed at myself and I have no right to be embracing you but here I am," He sighed. "Unable to resist such beautiful temptation. She snorted with a raised eyebrow

"Beautiful ? Hardly . Draco, I'm sorry too. I'm ashamed at thinking so horribly about you I knew that you aren't coward , I was just ... So angry about losing so many people that I lost it, so I'm sorry ..ferret!  
He ruffled her hair .  
"Hey ! Not everyone's hair is as good-looking as yours!"  
She said with a smirk.  
He pressed a searing kiss against her lips. "You look too sexy when you smirk."

She smirked again.  
He pressed Another long but sweet and gentle kiss against her lips and whispered "I love the library Granger kind of kinky if you ask me , until next time then."  
He walked away knowing that she was blushing heavily.

I hope the rating was right and I sincerely hope you liked it !

Please review !

Yours, Lumiere~


	2. Chapter 2

~ White lips, pale face ,breathing in the snowflakes ~

Twas Christmas time and twas snowing at Hogwarts. A young man was walking down into the Great hall admiring the roaring fire and the beautiful Christmas tree.  
Then he saw her and his Christmas spirit instantly faded.  
She was on the verge of tears over a letter , her face pale and lips white.  
He never liked her but he thought he should comfort her since she was all alone and he knew what had happened.  
He went up and gave her a big bear hug.  
She froze he smelled like delicious food and a hint of cinnamon .Her jaw dropped.  
"_Weasley_, what the hell are doing ?" She hissed.  
"Hugging you." he shrugged , as if it was the most natural thing in the world.  
"I don't need a hug or pity. Especially from you !"  
"I know."  
" Then why in Salazar's name are you touching me ?" She shrieked.  
"Because I'm col-l-ld and so are you, I figured if huddled together we'd get warmer ." He said simply. That was the good thing about Ron he could make things complicatedly simple. ( A:N/ there's a paradox if I ever saw one.)  
She sighed exasperatedly.  
"Look I know your parents were m-m-mudered. I know it's not easy." He said, knowingly.  
"As if ." She scoffed.  
"I do. It feels like there's a gaping hole in your chest. It feels like you can't move , like you can't get on with your life, it feels like you want to jump off a bridge and if you could turn back time to save them you would. I would know Pansy, I've lost Fred. He tightened his hold on her at the mention of his deceased older brother.

"But whatever it may seem like your life isn't over , there still beautiful things in I to appreciate , still people you can build new friendships with and still past that needs to be left behind."

He kissed her temple in a friendly loving way.  
"Here this is for you." He pulled back and grabbed something out of his pocket.  
He had bought a Christmas gift and it wasn't for anyone by it was so beautiful that he couldn't help but buy it. He was just going to leave it under the tree anonymously but he decided his hit now had a more deserving owner. - not to say that the person who we originally going to get it we not deserving of his gift - .  
" in wasn't originally meant for anyone , but I saw how beautiful it was and couldn't resist the urge to buy it and now I think it belongs to you. When you see it you will think of all the beautiful things in life and know that you can move on."  
With a quick last hug he disappeared from the hall and out into the wintery air.  
Pansy was shocked to say in the least who did Ronald Weasley think he was, talking to herein that ? What right did he have. _Stupid weasel_ she cursed mentally and shoved the gift away.

Pansy knew she as being stupid and immature. She knew it as nice gesture him giving her the gift , even if it wasn't originally meant for her .She knew he had given her great advice and that she would move on. But she was allowed to mourn for one day want she ? It was her parents for Merlin's sake!  
But this was Pansy knew she wouldn't mourn for the whole day , despite what everyone seemed to think she was a strong person. Yes she was sad but she had suffered too much through the war to mourn anymore.  
So she picked up the present and unwrapped and raised an eyebrow.

It was beautiful. It wasn't jewellery or chocolate or clothes or anything cheesy or traditional like that, no it was a stone. A stone infused with many other billion stones.  
Pansy could pick out Diamond, Ruby, Garnet , Emerald , Sapphire and Opal amongst many others.

It was indeed a sweet gesture of him to give such a beautiful thing to her and it was from then on that Pansy had realised that she had started to like Ronald Weasley. _Bloody Hell_.

A:N/ No this is not a Draco and Hermione story , It's a Hogwarts story. I just added them because they Might and I say might be the dominating characters.


End file.
